General Headquarters Unlockables
General Headquarters Unlockables XP Artificial Intelligence: In your headquarters, when using Tech stunts or resources in a roll, you may spend 1 PP to add a D6 and step up your effect die. XP Technology Workshop: In your headquarters, you may spend 1 PP to add a d6 and step up your effect die by +1 step when creating Tech related assets. You may also spend 1 PP to step up a Tech resource while in your headquarters. XP Mystic Library: In your headquarters, you may spend 1 PP to add a d6 and step up your effect die by +1 step when creating Mystic related assets. You may also spend 1 PP to step up a Mystic resource while in your headquarters. XP Sanctum: In your headquarters, when you create a Mystic related resource or stunt, you may step up the lowest doom die to step up the resource or stunt. XP Infirmary: In your headquarters, you may spend 1 PP to add a d6 and step up your effect die for recovery rolls on Physical and Mental stress. XP Science Lab: In your headquarters, you may spend 1 PP to add a d6 and step up your effect die by +1 step when creating Science related assets. You may also spend 1 PP to step up a Science resource while in your headquarters. XP Vehicle Pool: In your headquarters, you may spend 1 PP to add a d6 and step up your effect die by +1 step when creating Vehicle related assets. You may also spend 1 PP to step up a Vehicle resource while in your headquarters. XP Security System. When hostile forces enter or attack your headquarters, any player may spend 1 PP apply a d6 Security Countermeasures complication to all attackers until the security system is disabled. XP Automated Defenses. You may spend 1 PP to step up the Security Countermeasures complication inflicted on a specific opponent by the Security System feature. You cannot step up that complication above d10 with this particular Unlockable (though you can do so by other means). Requires Security System. XP Ongoing Improvements. By making the maintenance and continued improvement of a headquarters feature a consistent priority, you can improve the effectiveness of that feature. Choose one of the following Unlockables that you have already unlocked: Artificial Intelligence, Technology Lab, Mystic Library, Infirmary, Security System, Science Lab, Vehicle Pool. When the selected Unlockable allows you to add a d6 to a roll, you may instead step that die up to d8. Requires one of the above listed Unlockables. XP World-Class Facility. Choose one of the following Unlockables, which you must have also upgraded with the Ongoing Improvements Unlockable: Artificial Intelligence, Technology Lab, Mystic Library, Infirmary, Security System, Science Lab, Vehicle Pool. When you use the feature of each of those Unlockables that adds a die to a roll and steps up an effect die automatically, you need not spend the 1 PP listed as a cost. Features that step up resources are unaffected (and still cost 1 PP). Requires Ongoing Improvements and one of the above listed Unlockables. Category:Unlockables